


Camelot

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur decides to build something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camelot

**Title:** **Camelot**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating:** **PG**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin Morgana 2 OC’s  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 677**  
 **Summary:** Arthur decides to build something.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from kbrand5333:** "I'll go with you and help you lift your wood."  
(I actually said this to my husband today. We were going to Home Depot.)

 **Camelot**  
Gwen looked over Arthur’s shoulder as he was looking at his laptop. “What is that?”

“It’s a tree house for Tommy and Ygraine.” Arthur said as he hit the print button on the screen.

“Arthur, we don’t have any trees in the back garden big enough for a tree house.” Gwen gave him a look.

“Well, they have a plan for a modification where you can build it without a tree. It’s like the club house you and Elyan had.” Arthur said. “Elyan always talks about how much fun it was.”

“When did Tommy ask you to build this?”

“He didn’t. Every little kid wants a place to be by themselves.  I would have loved one but father wouldn’t allow it.” Arthur pouted.

Gwen chuckled. “Are you sure this isn’t for you and not the children?”

“I’m building it.” Arthur went to get the plans as they came out of the printer across the room. “Merlin is coming to help me.”

“Why do I get the feeling I will be calling 999 before this is all over?” Gwen remembered that the last time they tried to build something it involved stitches.

“Nonsense.” Arthur waved away her concerns.

“Fine I'll go with you and help you lift your wood.” Gwen said.

“I didn’t think it was that large.” Morgana said from the kitchen doorway where she and Merlin stood.

Arthur frowned at her. “What would you know about that anyway?”

“I know you like to pose in front of mirrors naked.” Morgana said. “You used to leave the door open sometimes.”

Gwen giggled. “He still does.”

Morgana smirked at her brother. “Besides I’m your sister. I know all your nasty secrets even some Gwen doesn’t know.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Why did you bring her?”

“She insisted.” Merlin said. “Don’t worry Gwen. I think Arthur and I can handle it.” 

“We don’t have all day so come on, Merlin. Let’s go get the supplies.” Arthur said.

Arthur and Merlin left for the lumber store.

Gwen looked at Morgana. “So you think they can manage it?”

Morgana shrugged. “Who knows but it should be hilarious to watch.”

An hour later Arthur, Merlin and a pile of wood are in the back garden. Twenty minutes after that noise of sawing, hammering and swearing could be heard.  

Gwen and Morgana looked out the back window to make sure they were doing all right.  
“Should we take them lunch?” Gwen said.

“No. They might lose their train of thought.” Morgana laughed. “They will come in when they are hungry. I am surprised. They are making good progress.”

“Arthur seemed determined to finish it today.” Gwen said. “I don’t see any blood so they are must be fine. Do you want tea?”

“Sure.” Morgana said.

Several hours later, Arthur came inside dirty with paint smears and sawdust in his hair. He looked at Gwen and morgana then looked around. “Where are the children?”

“Getting ready for bed.” Gwen said. “Is it finished?”

“Yes. We just finished.” Arthur said with a big grin on his face.

“They can see it in the morning then.” Gwen said.

“They can see it now. Tommy! Ygraine! Come here!” Arthur called out.

The two children in question came into the kitchen in their pajamas.

“Come out and see your new clubhouse.” Arthur said. He held his hand out to Gwen. “You too, Mummy.”

“What about me?” Morgana said.

“I didn’t think I had to ask you. You are the nosy one of the family.” Arthur said as he ushered the children and Gwen outside.

In the back garden, all the lights were on. There stood a castle painted white with red turrets near the back fence.

Ygraine grabbed Arthur’s leg. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“It’s a ‘Princess’ castle.” Tommy said disappointed.

“Look inside.” Arthur told him.

Merlin opened the door and Tommy went inside. There was a round table with a dragon painted in the center. There were ladders to the turrets.

Tommy stood with his mouth open for a moment. “Thanks dad!” 

Gwen looked at Arthur and smiled. “Camelot returns.”  
  


End file.
